Slippery Secrets
by Bob Snickerdoodle
Summary: "Secrets aren't secrets when two people know, hold on to your secrets or watch as they go." A's in jail, Maya is dead, and Ezra, Toby, Caleb and Maya have a few secrets that are bound to slip, whether they want them to or not. Ezria, Spoby, Haleb
1. Back in Rosewood

**I have returned to the Fanfiction world with an all new story. This time I have a plan and I know the ending. So I'm bound to finish this one! **

**Haha. Just read, I promise I'm not insane.**

* * *

_**Aria**_

"Hello students of Rosewood High," announced Principal Daily over the loud speaker, "I'm sorry for the upset of your morning schedule and I assure you that this announcement will be short, though utterly important, so I ask you to remain silent and respectful regarding to what I have to say. Sadly, over the break, we have lost a student who was so very close to many of us. Maya St. Germaine has tragically passed away. I know this is difficult to grasp for some of you, and if any of you cannot handle this I thoroughly suggest you talk with a grief counselor who will be happy to discuss your feelings with you. Please be respectful to your peers about this awful incident. Being a teenager is difficult and I ask all of you to be very careful. I know we will all miss Maya greatly. Thank you for your time and have a great rest of the day."

There was a familiar crackle as the speaker shut off and the English classroom was, for once, silent. Aria looked up at Emily's empty desk. She didn't blame her for not coming to school today. Aria was shook up enough as it was, and she wasn't in love with the girl.

Mr. Hennings cleared his throat and looked up at the class, a sympathetic smile pasted onto his typically expressionless face. The man had beady eyes and had random spots of hair and band-aids on his face, as if he and his beard got into a fight and neither of them won.

Aria wished that her old English teacher were there, so she'd once again have an excuse to look at his face for an hour without anyone having any suspicions. Her heart sped up as she remembered that she'd see him later that day.

_Just more twelve hours,_ she thought to herself.

After an awkward little speech by Mr. Hennings and a class period of utter tediousness, Aria escaped the tiny little classroom.

The hallway was erupting with talk about Maya. There were people asking questions, stating theories, talking about what they remembered. It was definitely a good idea that Emily didn't come to school that day.

As devastated as Aria was about Maya, she was also a bit… well, relieved. A was in jail. The person who had been tormenting her, the person who knew every little awful thing about her, was in jail, where she couldn't hurt her any more. Though, it was shocking that A was Mona. Mona had been helping them out, for crying out loud. Plus, Mona was Hannah's best friend. It was still curious to Aria how Mona, of all people, could know so much about her. She was Hannah's best friend, not hers. But either way, that period of her life was over. She was free. Maybe she would even tell Ezra. Tell him everything.

Still in her romantic day-dream, Aria opened her locker, quickly snapping out of her daze as a pile of books fell out. Sighing, she bent down to pick them up when a chrisom red piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up and gasped at what she saw. Looking around to make sure no one else saw, she shoved it back into her locker, shutting it frantically.

* * *

_**Spencer**_

Spencer tapped her pencil on her desk as Mrs. Smith droned on and on about things that happened hundreds of years ago. It was only second period and she already felt like there were weights on her eyelids, pulling them down. Though her body was tired from staying up all night, her mind was running wild.

Spencer kept trying to piece together what she knew. A was in jail, so A couldn't have killed Maya. What had even happened to Maya? After they arrived at the police scene they sent them home without telling them anything, not even Emily. Was Maya murdered or was it an accident? Where had Maya disappeared to and why did she come back? There were so many questions and that fact that Spencer had no answers drove her crazy.

She almost jumped out of her seat as the all too familiar ringing of bells started. She quickly jotted down the homework and walked out of the room.

She looked around the hallway, looking for one face in particular. She finally saw him, leaning against the wall, looking at her with smoldering eyes. Toby.

Spencer walked over to him and without a word he wrapped her in his arms.

"When did you find out?" he whispered after what seemed like hours, though had only been a minute or two. His leather jacket provided familiar warmth against Spencer's skin.

"Yesterday," Spencer whispered, not leaving his embrace, "We were at the crime scene, but they sent us away. I didn't figure anything out."

"Are you okay?" he asked, playing with her hair, "I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah I'm fi-"

"_BUZZ."_

"That's the bell," she finished, pulling away from him.

Toby looked at her for a second before kissing her softly.

"See you soon, okay?"

Spencer smiled as she nodded, running off to her next class. She slid into French seconds before the late bell rung. Out of breath, she started to pull out her French stuff when she noticed something stuck inside her book. It was a piece of paper, chrisom red.

* * *

**Can you guess what the note would say?**

**Bet you ten bucks your guess is right. But, hey, that's sort of the point.**

**Please review you awesome person.**

**Ten reviews and the next chapter will go up, babes.**


	2. Torn Up

**A/N: So here's chapter two. A bit of the other two girls. I'm still shocked that I have a plan for this story, and I promise that these two chapters are only the beginning. After this I shall add some drama. Because, let's be honest, that's what we all love most.**

**Other than Ezra.**

**Now I know some things in here aren't exactly like the show. But that's because A: I'm not the best at remembering who lives where and who does what and this and that, but I watch every episode and get the general gist of it all. And B: Some things need to be slightly altered for the sake of the story. And, folks, it's not like I'm changing much. Just minor things that I know people will comment on, like, "SHE DOESN'T LIVE THERE!" "THAT OBJECT WASN'T TO THE LEFT OF THE DOOR!" "HIS EYES AREN'T BLUE!" "THIS ISN'T FACEBOOK, HOW ON EARTH DID I GET HERE?" And stuff like that.**

**So, all I ask of you is to read and enjoy. And review. You should do that too.**

* * *

_**Emily**_

Light shed through the blankets and tears. For a second or two, Emily couldn't remember why she had been crying. Instinctively she reached for her phone to text Maya and felt again the sting of tears as she pulled back. She wouldn't be texting Maya. Because Maya was dead.

Cold, cold darkness. That's all that Emily felt, all she saw. As soon as she got home the night before, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. Her heart was shattered, her mind was torn into a million pieces and she couldn't move.

Her mother had tried to soothe her, but all Emily could do was crawl into bed and not do anything. She couldn't think. If she did, it'd hurt. She had been in bed for what seemed like days. She had no idea of the time, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

Emily looked up as the door creaked open.

"Hey, 'Em," said the stylish girl who walked into the room.

"Hannah," Emily said, shaking her head, "What… what are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"Eh. School is boring, and you're worth way more than science anyways."

"I'm pretty sure science is a bit more important than me, Han," Emily said with a small smile, the most of a smile she'd managed since she'd heard of Maya.

"Is not," Hannah replied swiftly. "I know I can't do much to help you, Em. But if there's anything I can do… soup? Do you want soup? I can make a pretty mean Campbell's Chicken Noodle."

"Hannah I'm not sick," Emily said with what was almost a laugh, "I'm just… I guess, sad."

"We all are, Em," Hannah said, squeezing Emily's hand, "I'm so sorry."

"You should get to school- I don't want to be responsible for your low grades."

"Please. There are plenty of things responsible for my low grades, Em."

"I need some sleep," Emily replied, shutting her eyes.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Hannah asked quietly.

"Positive."

With that Emily heard the tip tap of feet walking away. She smiled to herself, happy that she had friends as good as Hannah to look after her. But they'll never be Maya. They never can be. Emily decided she needed to know more. She needed to know how Maya died and that whoever was to blame for her death was put to justice. And on that thought, though not a happy one, but a reassuring one, Emily fell asleep.

* * *

_**Hannah**_

"And what do we have? An 8… a 10… and a 2. Wow, mixed review from our judges tonight, folks."

Hannah leaned back on her chair as she reached for another handful of popcorn. She was watching reruns of old TV shows, and had been for the past couple of hours. She had been at Emily's place earlier. Emily was a wreak and she wouldn't accept Hannah's help with anything. Either way, Hannah cleaned up Emily's room and left her a sandwich and a glass of water, on her nightstand, after Emily fell asleep.

Hannah wasn't going to school today. She and Caleb were planning on spending the day together, and based on last night's events, she was going to need it.

_Bzz, bzz._

Hannah picked up her phone as it buzzed. _"(2) New Text Messages,"_ popped up on the screen. She naturally tensed, but then relaxed. A was in jail and couldn't hurt her anymore. Though she was happy about that, she was still devastated that A was Mona. Mona was Hannah's friend. How could she hurt her like that? How could Hannah not see that Mona was A?

**Meet me at the pier at 3. Love you.**

** -Caleb**

Hannah smiled at the text from her boyfriend. _Her_ boyfriend. He was hers and he would always be because no one could get in their way anymore. There was no A.

Hannah hopped up off the couch. She had two hours to get herself date-ready. As she walked upstairs, she noticed a folded slip of paper wedged under the door. Surprised of the crimson red color, Hannah picked it up. She felt her phone buzz once more, and opened up a text from Spencer.

After reading the frightening text from her friend, Hannah pried open the crimson red note with shaking fingers.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, from this point on, the story gets good. Hope you liked this chapter and I'll be posting the next one as soon as possible.**

**But, hey, nothing motivates me to write more than your lovely reviews.**

**I don't know what to say to make you write one, but I really want to know what you think of the story so far, what I should change, what you like, what you didn't like.**

**Also- I usually do a question thing at the end of chapters in my stories, so I thought I'd start with this one too.**

**Your question: Which Pretty Little Liar boy is hottest, Ezra, Caleb, Toby, Mike, or anyone else in the show?**


End file.
